


Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, mother's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="rose">Rose truly did love her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="roxy">Roxy loves her mother.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

Rose truly did love her mother.

Roxy loved her mother.

 

Her mother would drink, act like a mess, slur her words. But when she was sober, she was bearable.

Her mother stocked the cabinets with untouched alcohol, and Roxy liked to imagine that her mother held herself properly.

 

So many times, Rose wondered why Roxy hadn’t fought back against Noir. Against all of her enemies during the game.

And yet, so many times Roxy wondered why Rose had fought the alien queen even when she knew she’d lose.

 

Yet every time she wanted to hate her mother…

Yet every time she tried to shun her mother’s memories…

 

She failed.

She failed.

 

Roxy Lalonde had raised her, fed her, gave her a name, a life, and a home.

Rose Lalonde had left her a legacy- her name, her books, a life away from tyranny, and a home.

 

The rare days when Roxy was sober was when Rose could smile, know that yes her mother was a drunk, but she was her mother.

It was days like this, looking at an old calender, the day marked ‘Mother’s Day’ when she knew that her ancestor cared.

 

I love you mother.

I love you too Rosie.

 

I love you mom.

I love you as well Roxie.


End file.
